How Can I Fall?
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: Yuuri asks for time.
1. How Can I Fall?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Kyou Kara Maou_ nor "How Can I Fall?" by Breathe.

* * *

**How Can I Fall?**

"Please, Wolfram I…" Yuuri stammered. Tonight, after a routine argument about cheating at bedtime (unfounded, as usual), Wolfram had backed him into a corner and showed no sign of letting up. Wolfram drew closer to Yuuri, raised his hand and, much to Yuuri's surprise, said hand was placed gently on his cheek instead of forming a fireball.

"Am I really so difficult to love, Yuuri?" Wolfram whispered, green eyes downcast. By now he'd already retracted the hand he'd stroked Yuuri's cheek with, and he was slowly turning to walk away when Yuuri grabbed hold of his hand.

"_Give me time to care._

_The moment's here for us to share_

_Still my heart is not always there_

_What more can I say to you?_

Wolfram looked at Yuuri dubiously. "Can't you just tell me the truth!?"

Yuuri didn't listen and just kept on with his song. _All will be explained, Wolfram. All will be explained, _Yuuri's dark eyes seemed to say.

_Could I lie to you?_

_I'm just too weak to face the truth._

Wolfram sighed. In his mind he said, "_No, Yuuri. If anything, your good heart has the most courage because it only knows how to do what's right," _

_Now I know I should make a move_

_What more can I say?_

Wolfram pursed his lips and held on to the hand Yuuri grabbed his with. "_Please don't tell me you can't love me, Yuuri. Anything, please, just not that."_

Yuuri looked into gradually hardening jade eyes and begged for understanding.

_How can I fall, how can I fall?_

_When you just won't give me reasons--when you just won't give me reasons at all?_

Wolfram cocked an eyebrow indignantly. _I don't give any reasons? _Then he realized that he'd been putting Yuuri in a bad place all the time. Yelling at him, accusing him of cheating – he hardly gave Yuuri any slack.

_When all faith is gone,_

_I fight myself to carry on…_

_Yes I know of the harm I do!_

_What more can I say to you?_

Yuuri had been battling with himself since the first time he saw Wolfram. Everything he thought was right, ESPECIALLY about boys loving other boys crumbled into dust the first time he saw the blond-haired prince. But Yuuri knew that attraction was not necessarily love, and before he made any rash decisions and hurt people, he'd rather ask for time to know what exactly he felt.

_Now I hold this line._

_I know the choice to leave is mine._

_I can't help what I feel inside._

_What more can I say?_

Wolfram's eyes closed as his mind raced to assess what Yuuri was telling him. Was Yuuri telling him that he wanted to run away? Wolfram quickly latched on to Yuuri, embracing him tightly. The last thing he wanted was for Yuuri to go and never return.

_How can I fall, how can I fall?_

_When you just won't give me reasons --when you just won't give me reasons at all?_

Wolfram's tears wet Yuuri's shoulder. Sensing that his fiancé was weeping, Yuuri gently pulled away and looked Wolfram in the eyes once more.

_I'll follow through, I'll say I do._

_When the time is far more right for you_

_I'll make that move, and when I do, will I doubt again, the way I do._

Wolfram's heart soared. "Of course!" he thought. "When Yuuri decides, he will decide for sure! He never goes back on his word!" Wolfram thought joyfully.

_How can I fall, how can I fall?_

_When you just won't give me reasons -- when you just won't give me reasons at all?_

_How can I fall, how can I fall when you just won't give me reasons?_

_When you just won't give me reasons…_

_How can I fall, how can I fall when you just won't give me reasons?_

_When you just won't give me reasons.._

_Just won't give me reasons --_

_Just won't give me reasons at all…_

_How can I fall, I fall, I fall_

_How can I fall for you?_

Wolfram grinned, and Yuuri smiled back. Wolfram delighted in the possibility of at last being given a chance to prove his love.

_How can I fall, how can I fall_

_When you just won't give me reasons_

_When you just won't give me reasons…_

Wolfram looked down, nodding in acknowledgment of the situation. Yuuri was holding his hands. Yuuri was showing Wolfram that he cares, but that he would not lie to him about loving him because if he were wrong, countless people would be hurt. The whole kingdom's stability would be at stake. Yuuri being Yuuri, he would never put himself before the majority.

Wolfram at last looked up and smiled through his tears. He would wait, forever if need be. He decided he would just have to give Yuuri the reasons to fall.

* * *

_**Sayo**_: I might string all of my songfics together song to make a sort of fanfic "musical". I don't know if I will, but I think it would make sense to do so because my fics to make up a pattern if you read them in a particular order. Well, thanks for stopping by. 


	2. Whatever We Imagine

Wolfram burned into his heart's memory the feeling of Yuuri's fingers entwined with his, deciding to be able to remember this moment forever. He stared at their linked hands as well, wishing to be able to capture this image in his mind's eye for eternity. If Yuuri wanted reasons to fall for him, he'd give him every reason there was. He would meet Yuuri at any place, any time, and in any way the boy king would prefer. If halfway was how Yuuri wanted it, Wolfram would start at a snail's pace. Wolfram held Yuuri's precious hands that were calloused from sword practice and signing documents that were the lifeblood of his country's government and world and held them close to his heart, looked into the king's midnight-colored eyes and said,

_Don't be afraid._

_I can meet you half way._

_We can't always know_

_Where the road ends up_

_But with some luck _

_I know we can go_

_Where-ever we imagine!_

Still, as much as in his own heart Wolfram wanted to believe that taking all this time would be best as Yuuri would have it, Wolfram could not help but ask why they could not try to be in love right there and then.

_Why should we wait?_

_Later on maybe too late!_

_Cause where can we run;_

_When you see there's half a chance_

_That we might really become_

_Whatever we imagine!_

Tears threatened to fall as Wolfram laid out all of his cards on the table. He never showed anyone his heart before, except maybe Conrart, but this was different. All of his hopes, his dreams, his fears – his very life – depended on what Yuuri had to say. It was not at all easy, but Wolfram could not keep it within him any longer.

_And I imagine you and me—_

_just taking shots at what we see_

_And if we falter take away the dust_

_And just outlast them all!_

Yuuri looked at his friend, not with pity, but with compassion and empathy. Yuuri had never felt strongly for anyone before, but even in his innocence Yuuri had a pretty good idea how it must have felt for the proud young princeling to wear his heart on his sleeve like this that Yuuri had no second thoughts in enfolding the beautiful blonde boy in his arms in a comforting hug and did not find the irony in Wolfram's sobbing out these words:

_You ought to see all your heroes in me_

_But if we get wise,_

_we can break the walls we make._

_And you can see in my eyes_

_Whatever we imagine!_

Yuuri realized that Wolfram must have thought about the two of them a lot, and realized just like he did now that they had built walls in front of themselves. Yuuri's was of doubt about whether to love someone of his own gender as right or wrong. Wolfram would have greatly surpassed his standards, but there was always that nagging feeling which Yuuri could trace to his being Earth-born and bred.

Wolfram's heart also had barriers, well, up until then. It was mostly of pride, and a bit of primal fear. Yuuri was his first love, and given the kind of personality Wolfram had, Yuuri would doubtless be his only. To not put up some sort of protection for his heart which, given the way Yuuri was, stood a great chance of being broken, would have been foolhardy at best. Now while Wolfram was renowned for being brash in battle, his love seemed an entirely different matter.

_And I imagine you and me_

_Just taking shots at what we see._

_So let the walls go down._

_And we can try it again_

_Cause nobody can stop us now!_

_Don't be afraid._

'_Cause I'll meet you halfway_

_You're not far behind._

_If we climb this hill_

_I know there's still a chance we can find whatever we imagine in our life._

Yuuri smiled at that. Wolfram was usually impatient, but loved him enough to wait. It pained Yuuri as well, this uncertainty. But better they knew it for sure first. He didn't want to hurt Wolfram for the same reason he seemed to be hurting him now.

_We can make it there, baby…_

_Ohhh, Whatever we imagine…_

_Don't you see, baby?_

_It's all in our minds._

_I'll meet you halfway…_

_Whatever we imagine…_

Yuuri kept rocking the sobbing blonde knight in his arms as he would have a child as the latter kept uttering the same words of faith over and over into the night.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Whatever We Imagine", popularized by James Ingram. 


End file.
